Forever True
by miharu-rin
Summary: I will forget about you, Rei Otohata, for every suffering you gave me, I promise myself to control my limits, I promise myself never to hurt myself, I promise after this I'll forever forget my feelings for you, this promise I'll do'. AyaXreI continued
1. Chapter 1

** Forever True**

* * *

As she strum her guitar for the last chord, she thought it was perfect and that's all she thought of. It has been weeks since she made this song from scraps. The same day as she thought _'after this I will forget everything about you'_. Yes, she did after all she knew she wouldn't live that long. Since she was a child she was weak. She did try hard on her physical education but yeah, she always fail and if not it's almost failing. Music, oh yeah, music is her subject. 

Now speaking about music, she is a famous singer. But actually she was first heard in a famous #1 hit anime series dubber. They actually made her try to sing their opening and ending song. Then the producers found out that she loves writing songs too. It seems like it was just yesterday when they found out.

_**FLASHBACK (A/N: i hate flashbacks but its fun!)**_

_It was their break. The directors made a mistake in the timing of the voices. Then Aya found a guitar laying around the corner. She had this little song in her mind. Yep, she made it by herself and she got every chord correct from her last vacation. She tried to make the guitar in tune. Then one of her best friends saw her._

_"Aya, you know how to play?" Tsubaki (best friend) asked_

_"yea, I just want to have some fun" the guitar always makes Aya at ease, especially that time, that very time she got heart broken._

_"come'on what are you waiting for? play a song"_

_"uhh... okay"_

_She started to pluck the guitar slowly then a little faster. Suddenly she shifted her hands and started to strum the stings of the guitar._

_"I know you are scared  
and feel all alone  
but you don't really have to fear_

_cuz I am here  
I am here  
and I am here ready  
to save you from your darkness_

_you are not alone no,  
you are not alone  
and you just have to look_

_cuz I am here  
I am here  
and I am here ready  
to save you from your fears"_

_All of a sudden she feared of something, something to happen again. She closed her eyes as she continued playing with strong strums. She didn't want to cry no more._

_"And if you're only noticed  
I am here  
I am here to help_

_Ohhhh..._

_Cuz I am here  
I am here  
to be with you  
forever_

_cuz I am here  
I am here  
and I am here ready  
to save you_

_And I'll love you  
just you_

_ohhh..."_

_She opened her eyes to her suprise all of her co-workers were clapping._

_"Aya-chan you're really good! I mean you got everybody's attention" Tsubaki said_

_"eh?"_

_"Aya! you should have said so! My cousin, the president of the Fujiwara records, would really want you in!" one of the directors, Mr. Liao said_

_"huh? I don't know..."_

_"come'on Aya! You're great!" Tsubaki said_

_"o-okay I sure want to try"_

_"good! Tomorrow after work I'll introduce you to my cousin" Mr. Liao said_

_"but I have my work at this cafe tomorrow night!"_

_"you sing in a cafe?" Mr. Liao asked_

_"part time, I sing there when they need an opening"_

_"then I'll bring my cousin!"_

_"but! Sir! It's-"_

_"no-no, Aya-san do you want to be stuck dubbing? while you can earn more and make the series you dub famous! make us famous too!"_

_"uh... since you brought it up like that, then... why... not?"_

_"that's great!"_

_Next night after Aya's gig (song)_

_"Ru this is one of my workers Aya Hoshino" Mr. Liao introduce_

_"it's nice to meet you Fujiwara-san" Aya bowed her head._

_"no, it's nice to meet you Aya-chan!" she paused and gave a smirk "I heard that you would want to work for me! And I think that's a wonderful idea! I would gladly take you in!"_

_"what? Oh my! that's great!"_

**_End of Flashback_ **

And these past years Aya got alot of awards for her singles and for her first album release she requested to sing at that old cafe that she sang in.

She invited her friends over.

/knock, knock/

"Aya-chan everyone is waiting!" it was Fujiwara Ru her boss.

"coming!" Aya came out of the room thinking it over and over. 'he would never know cause he never cares'

Well, wrong for Aya. If the cold and heartless Otohata Rei is in the crowd I would really think of 'what the hell? Otohata-san would even bother coming, he's only gonna break Aya's heart! or is it because of Kotobuki-san?'. Hell! Every body would think of that! But I think Rei at least cares for Aya even just for a tiny part of his 'heart'.

Aya sat on the chair in the middle of the stage. She looked around and saw the crowd. The cafe was full! some haven't even got any seats left.

"well, heh, I can't believe many knew about this I thought only my friends did. But I thank you all for coming anyways" She gave out a sweet but fake smile as she saw Rei with the gang sitting beside Ran.

It went really well. And this will be her last song for tonight.

"hey, guys, this will be my last song for tonight and I'm so sorry that I can't sign your albums because I don't feel very well." Aya said.

She got ready with her guitar and fixed the mic. "this song is for all of you here, especially my friends and my family who couldn't come 'Forever True'" She closed her eyes as if she was praying intently to God._ 'I will forget about you, Rei Otohata, for every suffering you gave me, I promise myself to control my limits, I promise myself never to hurt myself, I promise after this I'll forever forget my feelings for you, this promise I'll do'_. She sighed and opened her eyes. Once again she put on her honey sweet smile that was like true to all, except for one person, Rei, he indeed knew behind her dear smile was a face full of sadness and pain.

She started to strum her guitar, now a little harder.

"at first i wasn't sure  
but then i knew  
my love for you  
was forever true

and now i wonder  
if you do too  
love me oh so true

all for you  
i would do  
i just want you  
to love me too  
ohhh forever true  
yeah

as i stare to meet your gaze hopeful to see your eyes  
see though  
you wouldn't let me through

and  
all for you  
i would do  
i just want you  
to love me too  
ohhh forever true  
yeah

and i feel so dumb  
to feel so down in the dumps  
i wish you would be beside me  
in my aid  
and i could tell  
these words for you  
only for you

all for you  
i would do  
i just want you  
to love me too  
ohhh forever true

just to feel your touch  
and if you won't  
i'll never say that  
i'll give up  
forever my love  
forever i'm yours  
forever true  
that i love you

forever  
and ever  
my love for you  
is forever true

ohh...  
yeah..."

She opened her sad eyes and saw Rei's eyes gazing at her sad ones. Aya frown, she looked up and ones again used her plastic smile.

"Hey, that was my last song, and thank for coming, I'm soo sorry I can't stay longer" with that Aya left with her guitar in her hands. As she walked at the hallway of the back, she sighed in relief that, that was that (A/N: huh?). As she promised herself she would get that burden in her heart away, for good. She went in her dressing rrom and stated to gather her lyrics into an envelope.

Someone opened the door. Aya quickly looked and it was just Rei.

"Aya, are going because of-" Rei was cutted

"no, I'm not going home early because you're there, I don't really feel good today"

"Aya, the reason I'm here is because I want to ask you something"

"go ahead and ask me anything" she didn't even looked at him. She just continued fixing her mess.

"is the last song for me?"

"it was for you but not anymore..." She has to get something beside Rei. She gentle push Rei "Excuse me" she said gently but in a slightly rough tone.

"listen are you mad at me" he too her wrist with a grip oh so tight

She bowed her head. "no I'm not" she whispered

"you are," He took her chin in his other hand and made her look at him, look at him straight in the eyes "tell me, are you angry at me because I'm inlove with your best friend and not you?"

Aya got scared and tears started to fall. " Yes, Otohata-san, I am but if you just tell her I wouldn't have a hard time"

"I wish you could love someone else"

"stop it Otohata-san!" She took her wrist out of his grip and slapped his hand of her chin. "don't make me feel like I'm the bad guy! It's not my fault for having feeling for you, but I promise that I'll forget my feelings for you"

"what?"

"I'm not promising it to you, I'm promising to myself" Then she left. He never knew she left him forever. Aya was driving over the speed limit. Her eyes were blurred by her tears. She didn't see that the truck infront of her stopped, she tried to control her drivin but she hit the post.

Hospital

It's been a week Aya haven't woken up. But today's the day. Aya found herself on a bed and it smelled like medicine. She opened her eyes and saw all of her friends and her mom talking to Rei.

"mom?" She said

Everyone gathered. "Aya!" her mom looked at Miyu and said "Miyu call the doctor!"

Miyu went out. The doctor quickly went in the room "oh! Ms. Hoshino I'm so glad you're fine, but I have bad news for you" he change his voice into a more serious tone "Ms. Hoshino has amnesia"

"what?" Aya's mom and Ran said in unison

"yes only a part of her memory, now Ms. Hoshino do you know everybody in this room except me?"

Aya nodded "yes, but I'm just wondering why is Otohata-san doing here with his very busy schedule"

"hm... that maybe a problem, lets leave the two to talk" the doctor said making everybody except Rei to leave the room.

Rei helped Aya to sit up on the bed. She smiled the real one, the one that when you look at it you would realize that her smiles before was plastic and cold.

"you really don't remember?" Rei started

"huh? I'm sorry Otohata-san, were we close before this happened?"

"..." Rei just stared at her wide eyed.

Yes, before in her heart he was most dear of all. But I guess her love for him was never forever true. It's better for Aya not to know her past with Rei. She would just get hurt again. She fullfilled her promise to herself '_I will forget about you, Rei Otohata'. _

Rei grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed it and rested his head on their hands as he cried for the very first time. He left Aya confused in her own world.

* * *

A/N: aha! I'm soo happy to make a long One-shot! wee!!! It's my first time to make a long one!!! please review!!! 

Ki-chan this was for you!!! hahahaha!!!

REVIEW!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Forever True

* * *

It's been a week since Aya had woken up. She got out of the hospital the next day. Otohata got ruined too. 

Flashback...

Rei grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed it and rested his head on their hands as he cried for the very first time. He left Aya confused in her own world.

"Otohata-san," there Aya started and the pang in Rei's heart got bigger, strike one. "I don't really remember much about you, I think you shouldn't really be here at all," strike two "and please let go of my hand" strike three! HE'S OUT!

Rei's eyes widen and looked at her eyes directly. She got conscious and looked at the other way. He slowly got his hands off her hand while standing up. Aya looked at him, his bangs covering his eyes.

"you're right, Aya-san" he said and walked out of the room.

End of flash back...

The gang was in Fujiwara recording studios. It's the last song for the single. Rei went in the recording room and went beside Aya and wore his head set. Aya didn't look at him at all. She was just staring at the lyrics waiting for the signal for them to start. The music started to sound. (A/N: its hard... but please bear with me...)

_Aya: hm... yea..._

_As I stare at my window  
all I see is you  
my love_

_Rei: Nevermind all the people around you  
my friend its always okay  
oh, my friend_

_Aya: Why can't you see me  
I'm just here beside you  
but I cant say I love you_

_Both: Why can't we be together  
while were always seeing each other  
I hope you'll know I love you so  
oh_

_Rei: It tingles down my spine  
as you touch my shoulders  
what's happening to me_

_Aya: I cant control my feelings  
I know I'm crazy for you  
yea, I'm crazy for you oh..._

_Rei: Yea crazy for you...  
crazy crazy for you..._

_Both: Why can't we be together  
while were always seeing each other  
I hope you'll know I love you so  
oh_

_(intrumental)_

Flashing memories flooded her mind... Everything about Rei Otohata and how he broke her heart every single time she was with him. A single tear was released by her eye, with her last line to discover her true feelings.

_Both: I can't say..._

Aya walked out.

"I feel tried, I'm sorry let's just continue tomorrow" Aya quickly grabbed her bag and walk out. Rei ran to catch up on her. He caught her arm, what an awkward position. She didn't dare to look at him.

"why?" he asked

"I'm sorry Otohata-san, I-I just screw up"

"you- did?"

"yes"

"how?"

"I dont know" more tears dropped from her cheek. She managed to pull her arm out of his grip.

She ran away from him.

He didn't catched up on her.

'Rei I'll make you happier now, I'm sure Ran will like you too!'

She ran with that thought roaming her mind. Tears sliding to her cheeks as she drove home.

* * *

A/N: yea... since many requested... imgoin to make this a sequel... nah... lets make it longer! hahaha! im gonna update soon enough... hahaha! i love it! just review... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever True**

Chapter 3

_'Rei I'll make you happier now, I'm sure Ran will like you too!'_

She ran with that thought roaming her mind. Tears sliding to her cheeks as she drove home. She quickly locked herself in her room and cried. Then her, phone vibrated and lit up, it said 'one new message from Miyu'.

She pressed a button and read the text message 'Aya, we'll be waiting for you tomorrow in the amusement park at 12 in the afternoon –Miyu'. Aya deleted it and let destiny do it for her.

Next day…

Aya was in her favorite with sundress with pink cherry blossom prints on it. She walked in the park and saw Ran waving at her. She walked to them and put on her smile.

"LET'S GO ON THAT!" Ran screamed whilst pointing at the ferris wheel. Ran assigned partner and Aya and Rei ended up together. It was so like Ran to do that. Everyone was in and Aya and Rei were waiting for their turn. Finally, the machine operator allowed them to go in. Aya sat at the opposite of Rei. She looked out and sighed.

"It's okay; just imagine I'm not here, okay?" Aya whispered.

"What are you saying?" Rei asked her in confusion.

"I don't want you to be disappointed anymore"

"Do you think that what you're doing isn't called '_disappointing me_'?"

Aya's eyes widen and looked at him with a suspicious eye "I d-don't know what you're talking about, R-Rei"

"Can't you see? I'm trying hard to be with you?" Rei trapped her with his arms at each side.

"You know what? You don't have to do this to make Ran like you back." Aya stated. Rei was in complete utter shock. Good thing the ride had ended, Aya quickly ran out.

Then Ran caught her arm and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Aya shook her head violently and let Ran drag her with them. It had been awhile Aya never really smiled. Miyu started to worry. She approached Aya while they were eating ice cream.

"Aya, can I talk to you privately?" Miyu whispered.

Aya nodded her head and followed Miyu. They ended up in the girl's room near the rollercoaster.

"Are you and Rei, uh-"

"Miyu, whatever it is it's nothing at all." Aya didn't want to explain any further.

"You have your memories back?"

"I don't know really, I mean I remember I'm always crying whenever Rei breaks my heart and he uh, I can't say" she never wanted to spill his secret.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I never thought of bothering you guys" Aya looked down.

"Well, if that's what you want, I won't tell anyone else"

Aya nodded and gave a weak smile. The two walked out and saw the others.

"You left us!"

"Uh… sorry, I'm not feeling well" Aya said and she gave a small cough.

"I'll take you home" Rei said and pulled her arm.

"Can you just stop? It hurts!" Aya complained

"Just get on, I have to talk to you" Rei said getting something from the compartment of his motorcycle. Aya was about to say something but when she opened her mouth Rei slipped her a helmet. He sat on the motorcycle and she sat uncomfortably on it. Rei started the motor and she quickly slipped her arms around his waist. As they began to move Aya hold onto him tighter. She's not used to this kind of thing after all.

They stopped in front of Rei's house. He took his helmet off and helped her with her own helmet. He grabbed her arm and walked in the house. He closed the door and once again trapped her with his arms at each side stuck at the door. She was scared and felt the hard wood against her back.

"Listen," Rei started

"If you want me to help you with Ran, it's o-"

"I don't want to talk about Ran!"

Aya bowed her head down and felt her tears build up her eyes. Rei rested his head over her. She got shocked with her eyes wide open.

"I don't want to be with Ran" Rei stated

"You said-"

He hushed her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widen with the sudden action. She slowly closed her eyes. She deepened the kiss with her arms around his neck. He bit her lip asking for entrance. She opened her lips and moaned as a new feeling invading her. His tongue fought with hers. The two pulled away.

A/N: So… Yea! Sorry… it's so late! Well, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Eww… that was… eww…

Since most of you reviewed I had that heart to reply…

mmRamen: THANK YOU! XD

HiMeYuKi: THANK YOU! XDD

larukufied: Thank you so much! I can't even believe myself that I wrote those songs all by myself… [hides in a corner

karinainaina: THANKS!

shIn-MizuGamE: Thank you! I thought the song was quiet crappy or too cheesy… but heck! THANKS! XD

Patzmelody: Sorry! Can't make Rei suffer now… HEH. But THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! XDDD

Shinjuku041: THANKS! XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever True**

Chapter 4

* * *

He hushed her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widen with the sudden action. She slowly closed her eyes. She deepened the kiss with her arms around his neck. He bit her lip asking for entrance. She opened her lips and moaned as a new feeling invading her. His tongue fought with hers.

The both pulled away. Their faces inches apart. Eyes staring at the others.

"Rei-" he stopped her with his finger pressed on her lips to keeps her quiet.

"T-t-this never happened." he said as he got farther away from her. He pushed her away from the door and went out. There was a loud thud as he closed the door shut.

Aya was in tears; yet again the Ice Prince of Shibuya has hurt another girl's heart. The fact that the next day is time for work again made her scared in every minute passes by. She got to lock her door. Shivering, she went up the stairs. She never thought going up is a long journey.

Why is this happening to her again?

Is she cursed? When she thought this day will never happen it did but it was not the kind that she expected.

* * *

**Next day.**

Aya went to work. She got enough courage she needed and sighed as she opened the glass doors. She walked to the studio and saw everyone. Rei was there, playing a guitar, good thing she was the only girl working in that group.

He was playing a familiar song but she just can't put a finger on it. I went closer to the drawers (you know the ones in offices the ones stuck on the wall or something you can see in the kitchen.) he's sitting on. He passed on a sheet music. She got confused.

_Rei:__Won't you be my number two_

_Me and number one are through_

_There won't be too much to do_

_Just smile when I feel blue _

Aya blushed. Here she goes again and why is he smirking?

_Aya: And there's not much left of me _

_What you get is what you see _

_Is it worth the energy? _

_I leave it up to you_

_Rei:__And if you got something to say to me_

_Don't try to lay your funny ways on me_

_I know that it's really not fair of me_

_Aya: But my heart's seen too much action _

_Rei: And every time I look at you_

_You'll be who I want you to_

_And I'll do what I can do_

_Aya: To make a dream or two come true_

_If you'll be my_

_Rei: If you'll be my_

_Both: If you be my number two_

He started to do the CODA; his eyes were so passionate on what he was doing. Those were the eyes Aya has never seen before. Her eyes were in tears again.

The others clapped at their small performance. She looked at him with curious eyes as his face came closer to peck her lips. She saw him smirk as he got off the drawers.

"Let's roll!" their manager shouted.

As they were recording he held her hand like it was his prized possession. She went out still holding his hand dragging him along.

"What was that?" She asked.

He took a step closer and she made one backwards they did this until Aya's back hit the wall. His right hand trapped her while his left lifted her chin to face him. Her face was full of fear. He kissed her roughly she didn't process what was happening quickly and ended up kissing him back. He deepened the kiss as he bit her lower lip and licked it. She was getting too into it until he unexpectedly stopped.

"You're too safe in this industry." He said as his lips moved on her lips like feathers.

* * *

A/N: SORRY! Too short… I know you guys are waiting for the update… and I can't make you wait long… but I think your wait isn't worth it… I mean ITS EFFIN SHORT!

Bribe91: Yes, I read your story… and thank you.

shinjuku041: Thanks but… there… some scenes… but I think it's not that good since I was in a rush.

Karinainaina: SORRY. Now it's even shorter. SORRY. But thank you.

moo.gah.moo.gah: You sounded like a stalker. Curiosity kills the cat. But thank you

Vamp: Thanks

CuteBubbles: Thanks. I got this idea from your review. Not the fact that I made it shorter than expected but… I kinda lost touch to the story… I have too much in mind.

Camoufle: Thanks.


End file.
